To catch a Jet, Chapter one
Chapter one of To catch a Jet. Story In the Khan-skyscraper, a military Megalosaurus-man had come in order to seek some help. When he heard about that Britannica-fleet getting massacred by some fancy-looking plane he was horrified. Fortunately some of the fleet's survivors snapped some pictures of the assassin-plane, but it was like none ever seen before: now the Axis-Powers have a secret-weapon at their disposal and if the Allies didn't do something about it, the Axis could win the war and rule the world. The Megalosaurus, simply known as General-Mega (a transfer from Isla Sorna) had aimed to do something about it, and had come to Shere Khan for possible help, hoping Khan could create a countermeasure, replicate the technology or do something to combat this menace. Having been presented of those aforementioned photos Khan examines them with a magnifying-glass: he wasn't the type to emote, but even he had to admit this new plane-model was something. "Impressive...most impressive" the tiger murmurs as Mega looks on in his seat, "and you said there was only one that attacked that fleet?" Khan asks, "that's what the survivors said, even though some Sitalian CR.30s were there too, but those must've been setting a trap, and judging by its amazing speed and power it didn't look like it needed any help in taking down that fleet anyway" Mega stated, "I see" Khan mutters examining the photos again while Mega was starting to get anxious in leaving and getting back to his own business, "look mister Khan, I came to you because you're known for having some of the best technology, if there's nothing you can do, just say the word and I'll look elsewhere" Mega explained, "well if I had the blueprints or the plane itself than I could have it duplicated, or analyzed for weaknesses, whichever you like" Khan offers and this pleased Mega, but then came the hard part: the megalosaur thought up all kinds of plans to snatch that plane, it's designs or maybe even both, but none of them sounded promising enough, easier said than done they say, "it won't be easy, but I'll see what I can do" Mega stated standing up, Khan mimics him, "and if you do, I'll have my top scientists get to work as soon as possible" he promised and they shake hands, then Mega walks off to the elevator, stopping momentarily to say one more thing, "I'm not gonna lie to you Mr. Khan, but this war has taken a whole new level" he says and with that left, while Shere sat back in his chair and gazes out the window in thought, "yes it has, and maybe I can find some use from it too" he says to himself dreamily. Miles away, the Iron Vulture was cruising. The air-pirates had looted another sucker, but were greatly disappointed that it's contents were more weaponry. "Aw more weapons?" Mad-Dog complains upon finding ammunition in a crate (he was hoping for something more financial like money like old time's sake), "yeah" Dumptruck added with frustration and without any regard threw the box he was looking in across the room, despite the box's contents being warheads, Hacksaw, being probably the only one who was happy about what they bagged strode over and when examining it he squealed like a cheerleader, something that the other pirates found useful as they pretty much gave him whatever weaponry they found, "personally, I was hoping for fruit" Hal admits which made everybody look at him, "what? I think I have scurvy you guys" he complains and fiddles with a tooth of his that was indeed lose, though that could just be from poor dental-hygiene, "man I hate this war!" Mad-Dog says angrily and the other pirates (except Hacksaw of course) agree with him. At that moment Don Karnage walks in and seeing that his pirates were upset has just the thing to lift their spirits. "Awe turn those frowns upside and down my pirates, I have found a new target to plunder" he announces and the pirates were more than happy to oblige. At the same time the Sea Duck was flying back to home from it's late delivery. Kit though was still down in the dumps about that and the rest of Higher-for-Hire were starting to worry: Kit looked as though he lost his mojo, earlier he actually refused to go on the run at first, but gave in when Baloo begged him to come along. Kit was offered to cloud-surf, but he even rejected that and looked like he'd rather sulk forever, which was alarming. Riven deduced his little mishap had shaken his confidence quite severely as he didn't even wanna navigate either, letting Riven do it instead. It was like Kit was giving up on his dreams completely, which wasn't normal as Kit wasn't the type to give up at all. Baloo thought about forcing Kit to fly by pretending everyone else available was either hurt or sick, but cancelled the idea: Kit wasn't easy to fool anyway and it felt wrong to Baloo to lie to his own son-figure of course (unlike with Rebecca or Louie). Currently Baloo Kit Riven and Rey were just sitting in the cockpit quietly: Baloo driving, Riven navigating, Kit gazing out the left-window depressed, and Rey reading Kit's encyclopedia (Riven having dove into the water and retrieving it after Kit threw it away). "Guys, I'm worried" she whispers to the adults and they know what she means, "takeover Rey" Baloo urged and Rey did so while he went to talk to Kit, "Kit" he peeps and Kit looks at him, "I'm sorry for snapping at you at your reckless piloting, everyone makes mistakes" Baloo adds, "I appreciate it papa-bear, really, but maybe-" Kit responded, "no buts, Kit you're sounding like you don't even wanna be a pilot anymore" Baloo interrupts, "sure you may be idiotic at times, but I know you're meant for this Lil-britches, besides what's the point of having a pilot's license if you don't wanna be a-" he adds, "pirates!" Kit suddenly screamed pointing outside. Indeed there was their old enemies harassing an innocent Fairchild C-82 Packet transport-plane (another inspiration for the Conwing L16), along with three Boeing XF8B-fighters serving as escorts: primarily used by militaries, the Packet-plane was designed as a cargo-carrier, and it could also function as a troop-carrier, flying-ambulance and tow-plane. One variant was said to have its landing gear equipped with treads instead of wheels, and their cargo-bay was big enough to fit a car in. Unfortunately despite being militant-planes, they usually lack weaponry, which made them easy targets like to the pirates right now (and that is why the XF8Bs were accompanying). Baloo and Rey quickly switch places again and the former steers toward the fray. "Kit, I hope you're not depressed enough to help that plane" Riven begs, "not at all" Kit ascertained getting to his feet with a determined look and quickly heads into the back, the others smile: glad to see Kit isn't willing to forsake cloud-surfing in a life-and-death situation. As Baloo opens the cargo-doors Kit grabbed a makeshift-gun Wildcat had assembled, stuffs it with non-lethal things, opens the airfoil and sails out on the towrope. Quickly he draws out the gun and fires all kinds of materials that won't kill you (the worse they can do varies, but still none of it will kill you). His first target was a Me-309-fighter and he shoots. Instantly a capsule launches itself at the fighter-plane and when they meet the capsule explodes to reveal rubber-cement. With the plane's propeller gummed-up it began losing altitude. "Haha, classic" Kit comments and repeats the process to the other Me-309s and CT-37s. Upon approaching a CT manned by Hal Kit fires a cloud of ink at him, and Hal had forgotten to close the cockpit and as a result gets smeared by the ink, "ink? really? I would've felt better if it were fruit like before" he coughed, but his wish was granted as an orange splats in his face, "never mind" he adds happily. In the Packet-plane, General Mega was flying back to Britannica when the pirates attacked. His pilot was none other than the alien-obsessed militant-dog Grogg. "Grogg do something" Mega shouts frantically as he saw one of their XF8B-escort-fighters go down, "I'm trying sir, but this would be easier if this plane had guns sir" Grogg replied, why C-82-Packets were never armed was beyond both of them. Suddenly a glob of more ink splatters on the windscreen, "ooh looks like the pirates have formed an alliance with some aliens" Grogg assumed and turns on the wipers, "don't be ridiculous soldier, it's just oil...I think" Mega corrected, though he was only half-right, however the miracle happens: the Sea Duck flies by with Kit trailing it and a CT in pursuit, only to be beaten by more rubber-cement. Mega, upon seeing this gets an idea as he turns on the radio. Stay tuned for To catch a Jet, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction